mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Media Holding Cell
Media Holding Cell is a repository for artwork, wallpaper and other images of general interest and relating to the Mafia Series Games that don't otherwise have a place. If you come across an interesting photo related to the Mafia games that would be of interest to all fans, feel free add it here. Artworks Mafia II Mafia II Artwork 02.jpg Mafia II Artwork 03.jpg Mafia II Artwork 04.jpg Mafia II Artwork 01.jpg Mafia II Artwork 05.jpg Mafia II Artwork 06.jpg Mafia II Artwork 07.jpg Mafia II Artwork 08.jpg Mafia II Artwork 09.jpg Mafia II Artwork 10.jpg Mafia II Artwork 11.jpg Mafia II Artwork 12.jpg Mafia II Artwork 13.jpg Mafia II Artwork 14.jpg Mafia II Artwork 15.jpg Mafia II Artwork 16.jpg Mafia II Artwork 17.jpg Mafia II Artwork 18.jpg Mafia II Artwork 19.jpg Mafia II Artwork 20.png Mafia III Mafia III Hit List.png Stones Unturned Script Stones Unturned Script 1.jpg Stones Unturned Script 2.jpg Stones Unturned Script 3.jpg Stones Unturned Script 4.jpg Stones Unturned Script 5.jpg Stones Unturned Script 6.jpg Stones Unturned Script 7.jpg Stones Unturned Script 8.jpg Sign of the Times Script Sign of the Times Script 1.jpg Sign of the Times Script 2.jpg Sign of the Times Script 3.jpg Sign of the Times Script 4.jpg Sign of the Times Script 5.jpg Sign of the Times Script 6.jpg Sign of the Times Script 7.jpg Sign of the Times Script 8.jpg Sign of the Times Script 9.jpg Sign of the Times Script 10.jpg Wallpapers Mafia Mafia Wallpaper 01.jpg Mafia Wallpaper 02.jpg Mafia II Mafia II Wallpaper 01.jpg Mafia II Wallpaper 02.jpg Mafia II Wallpaper 03.jpg Mafia II Wallpaper 04.jpg Mafia II Wallpaper 05.jpg Mafia II Wallpaper 06.jpg Mafia III Mafia III Wallpaper 01.jpg Mafia III Wallpaper 02.jpg Mafia III Wallpaper 03.jpg Mafia III Wallpaper 04.jpg Mafia III Wallpaper 05.jpg Mafia III Wallpaper 06.jpg Mafia III Wallpaper 07.jpg Mafia III Wallpaper 08.jpg Mafia III Wallpaper 09.jpg Mafia III Wallpaper 10.jpg Mafia III Wallpaper 11.jpg Mafia III Wallpaper 12.jpg Mafia III Wallpaper 13.jpg Mafia III Wallpaper 14.jpg Mafia III Wallpaper 15.jpg Mafia III Artwork Wallpaper.jpg Burke Hero.jpg Cassandra Hero.jpg Vito Hero.jpg Father James Hero.jpg World of New Bordeaux.jpg Mafia III Characters Artwork.jpg Fan Art User-Wickfield.png Bugs, Glitches and Oddities These images are various bugs found in the game. Most of these have been patched, but thought the images were worth keeping. Double Cassandra Bug.jpg|Double Cassandras Double Burkes Bug.jpg|Double Burkes 8ft 6in.jpg|Semi-Truck fitting under an 8ft. 6in. bridge Missing Lily Bug.jpg|Lincoln talking to a wall where his aunt Lily should be Shadow Bug.jpg|Lincolns legs have no shadow Ghost Sighting.jpg|Shopping basket floating in the air at Bellaire's Supermarket Fall Through Map Bug.jpg|Lincoln falling below the map in Southdowns Wikimedia Images Wiki-background Wiki-background.jpeg Wiki-wordmark.png Mafia Wiki.png Mafia II Logo.png Mafia II Logo Transparent.png III Icon 16x16.png III Icon 32x32.png III Icon 96x96.png See Also *Mafia II Deluxe Artbook *Mafia III Artwork Restrictions *Images must be of general interest to all users. *No copyright or watermarked images other than those belonging to the Mafia Game publishers. *All images uploaded to Fandom are subject to the CC-BY-SA license. *Mafia Wiki admins may delete images at their discretion. *Please see our Media Policies page for more detailed information. Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia II Category:Mafia III Category:Additional Content Category:Images